


fallen in love with your smile

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, The Worthingtons are Terrible, the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Warren go on a picnic, and their relationship takes a turn for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallen in love with your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically: Scott is blind in this AU, and Warren is learning to be a pilot. Everyone is human and the Summerses never get kidnapped by aliens.
> 
> Written for the tumblr prompt, "scott/warren, 'it's been a long time since i saw your smile'"

Warren’s got a problem.And okay, it’s at least half his fault, but he dares _anybody_ to blame him for falling.After all, he’s always wanted to fly.

And something about Scott Summers is just like that.Like flying.

They’ve known each other since Scott and his family moved into town freshman year.Mr. Summers is a pilot, too — military, though Warren always forgets which branch — and Mrs. Summers is a force to be reckoned with among the mothers of the neighborhood.

Scott’s the oldest of three, his brothers aged thirteen and five, and he’s gunning for the valedictorian spot at school this year.

Warren was totally gone for him from the very beginning.

Now, four years later, they’re practically attached at the hip after school, if Warren’s not at his piloting lessons, and he’s sure some people suspect something, but are too proper to start any rumors.

He wouldn’t care, but his parents would, so he’s grateful.

It’s tough enough, being in love with a guy, without his parents knowing that that’s the case.He knows it would be the last straw — he’d be in military school before you could say ‘boyfriend.’

For now, he’s content with being Scott’s best friend and nothing more.

Presently, they’re draped out on a picnic blanket, basking in the sun, and Scott’s head is pillowed on Warren’s thigh, dark sunglasses askew on his nose.

“It’s warm,” Scott murmurs, non-sequitur. 

“Yeah,” Warren breathes back.“We’ve still got some food left, if you’re hungry.”

Scott makes a soft, considering noise, and his hand moves, searching for the basket.He frowns when he can’t find it.“Where’d you put the basket?”

Warren leans back and plucks it up, setting it down right against Scott’s hand.“Sorry.I forgot I moved it.”

That makes Scott laugh a little, and puts a little smile on his face as he slides his hand up and searches the inside of the basket for a sandwich half that’s still inside.

“You know, it’s been a long time since I saw your smile,” Warren admits, quietly.“People should make you smile more.”

The smile widens a little.“To be honest, I don’t think a lot of people notice more than my glasses and cane,” he points out.

“Well, they should,” Warren insists, and Scott laughs.“It’s true, Scotty, they’re missing out.”

“You’re sweet, Warren,” Scott murmurs, but the smile sticks around.“Almost like you’re sweet on me or somethin’.”

Oh god.Oh _god._

“And if I were?”Warren’s heart is in his throat.

Scott’s blushing, now, and Warren can’t let himself hope, but — “Well.I might like that.”

“Uh-huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

And that’s how it happens, no big dramatic declaration of feelings, because Scott doesn’t ever think he’s worth the big gestures.

Warren runs his fingers through Scott’s hair.“Well, I am.Sweet on you, y’know.”

It’s like the world has pitched itself back level, now that he’s said it out loud — all these years, and it’s been like he’s been flying through turbulence, but he’s so used to it that he doesn’t even want to bother getting out.And now he _is_ out, and Scott _likes_ that he’s interested, and that’s way more than he ever thought he’d get.

“Good,” Scott murmurs.“I…I feel the same way about you, y’know,” he echoes.

“That _is_ good.”Warren wishes there was more he could do about it, but, the world being what it is…he’s not sure there ever will be much more they can do if they want to keep their lives like this, keep it soft and safe and comfortable.

Scott pulls himself up, one hand sliding up Warren’s chest to his shoulder.“Can you kiss me, then?”

“Of course.”

He leans in, and Scott’s hand finds his face, mapping his jaw, his cheekbone.“You’re so beautiful,” Scott murmurs, when the kiss is over.“I know you are.”

Warren smiles and tips their foreheads together.“So are you.”

Scott smiles, a little embarrassed.“No I’m not, probably.”

“You definitely are.Your smile…God, Scotty.”

Scott just presses their lips back together, and the two of them fall quiet for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
